Beso
by aliencita
Summary: Una noche de insomnio y una estrella fugaz era todo lo que ellos tenían.


Regalo de cumpleaños para Brenda. Lamento la tardanza, también lamento de no haberte dejado un mensaje pero es que no sabia que podía regalarte. Espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>Hemione se encontraba en la torre de astronomía. Era de noche y se encontraba sola viendo al cielo.<p>

No sentía ganas de estar con nadie y el sueño y el cansancio habían abandonado su cuerpo así que, vagando por el colegio; aprovechando su posición de prefecta, llegó a la torre de astronomía.

Observó el cielo. Se había olvidado por completo lo bello que era ya que, al estar lejos de toda civilización muggle, el cielo se podía ver en todo su espledor. Aquel manto negro lleno de pequeñas lucecitas inundaron sus ojos y le brindaron inmensidad y paz. Se sentó en cunclillas y cerró los ojos, aspiró el olor de la noche y suspiró.

-Tranquilidad, dulce tranquilidad -dijo al viento. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan en paz.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. El leve viento que había removía perezosamente sus rizos. En ese momento, alguien se sentó a su lado y recostó la cabeza en la columna contraria.

-Buenas noches -dijo.

-Buenas noches -dijo Hermione sonriendo sin verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-¿Como supiste que era yo, Granger?- preguntó Malfoy viendo el cielo.

-Digamos que solo los Gryffindors y los Slythering se la juegan todo por una noche de insomnio. Los Ravenclaw seguramente se ponen a leer. -le contestó la chica con una risita sin dejar de ver al frente.

-¿Así que por eso estas aquí? ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

-Necesitaba disfrutar... Nadie me puede asegurar que esta paz va a seguir mañana. Que cuando quiera volver a ver el cielo tendré vida para hacerlo -dijo Hermione con cierta nostalgia.

-Se nos acabara la juventud preguntandonos si habrá un mañana. -le contestó Malfoy- Eso lo hace aburrido o tal vez demasiado emocionante. No lo sé.

Hermione y Draco siguieron viendo las estrellas sin dirigirse la mirada ni una sola vez.

-Hay demasiado dolor -dijo Hermione de repente llorando amargamente- Hay demasiado sobre nosotros, esperan demasiado de nosotros y sin embargo nadie, absolutamente nadie -añadió con coraje- Nadie entiende que es lo que queremos, que es lo que esperamos de la vida por que sus planes son más importantes que vivir nuestras vidas... ¿Qué se supone que haremos cuando todo termine? ¿Seguiré siendo la misma niña con sueños dulces y armoniosos planes de vida? ¿O me convertiré en lo que ellos esperan que sea siguiendo sus absurdos planes de vida, esos que ellos juran que son lo mejor para nosotros por que nacimos destinados a ser grandes. Tan grandes que moriremos por eso?. -

Malfoy permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir o que hacer. Todo lo que ella había dicho era verdad. La unica diferencia era que él nunca había estado destinado a nada grande, su vida futura dependía expresamente de los planes de sus padres. Y Malfoy la envidió. La envidió, por que si todo salía bien, ella tendría un futuro, ella podría tener el futuro que quisiera y él no. Él, seguramente, tendría que lidiar con las malas decisiones de sus padres, seguramente acabaría como su tía Bellatrix; en una fría y solitaria celda de Azkaban. ¡Oh, si! ¡Como la envidiaba!

-No te preocupes -dijo Malfoy abrazandola pero sin mirarla- Tienes un futuro brillante. Yo lo sé. Vamos, deja de llorar. Mira -dijo señalando al cielo- vamos, mira -Hermione levantó la vista- es una estrella fugaz. -Malfoy levantó la mano y trazó con un dedo la trayectoria del astro- pide un deseo.

-Esas cosas no existen -dijo la chica.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que la magia no existe? -ella sonrió- Pide tu deseo, tal vez se te cumpla más pronto de lo que crees.

Hermione se recargó en el hombro de Draco y cerró los ojos nuevamente, los apretó, y sonriendo, los abrió de nuevo.

-¿Pediste algo? -preguntó la chica con inocencia.

-Sí, si pedí algo. -dijo él disfrutando del abrazo.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pediste?

-¿Qué acaso no lo has hecho ya? -Hermione soltó una risita y Draco sonrió levemente.- Pedí que... Es una ridiculez, Granger... Realmente no tiene caso.

-¡Vamos! Dime -pidió Hermione- Dime y yo te diré el mio.

Draco pareció pensarlo un momento y con ligero sonrojo se lo dijo.

-Pedí que, por una vez, me llamaras por mi nombre.

-¡Pero si siempre te llamo por tu nombre!-replicó la chica.

-Eso no es cierto. -le contestó el muchacho con una mueca- Siempre me llamas por mi apellido.

-Oh -dijo ella sorprendida- tienes razón... Draco.

Él sonrió feliz al oirla decir su nombre y cerró los ojos para poder grabar mejor el sonido de ella.

-¿Qué pediste...Hermione? -preguntó el chico retribuyendo el gesto. La chica se sonrojó pero nunca se dieron cuenta por que ninguno de los dos veía al otro.

-Pedí...recordar este momento como algo verdaderamente especial, algo que nunca se volviera borroso en mi memoria. Pedí un beso.

Draco se sorprendió pero solo le pidió a ella que cerrara los ojos.

-No nos hemos volteado a ver ni una sola vez, no perdamos esta magia. No rompamos el encanto.

Y así con los ojos cerrados, sin verse ni una sola vez, él la besó a ella. Fue un beso casto, solo la presión de unos labios sobre otros, pero si alguien los hubiera visto, habría podido jurar que vió amor en ese beso.

Muchos años despues, cuando Draco estaba siendo juzgado por sus actos criminales en la guerra, mientras le tomaban una declaración se levantó de su puesto y habló hacia la audiencia, ignorando al Consejo Mágico y mirando a un punto en especifico del público. En ese momento, le declaró la verdad a una mujer.

-Ese día, que es solo un día borroso en tu mente, mi deseo no fue oirte decir mi nombre, de verdad deseaba que lo dijieras pero no fue eso lo que pedí. Te mentí. Mi deseo era que fueras grande, que vivieras tu vida en pleno, que fueras lo que quisieras ser, justo como lo eres ahora. Mi deseo se cumplió. Eres feliz ¿Cierto?. -la audiencia lo veía confundida, sin saber a quien se dirigía- Eres feliz y libre.

Despues de esa declaración el juicio acabo y Draco fue condenado. Y mientras las personas salían de la sala, una joven de pelo castaño se había quedado rezagada, llorando.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

Muchas felicidades pequeña ^^


End file.
